goneroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Merida
Name: Merida Fuathach Aliases: None. And, please, for your character's safety: don't give her a nickname that has ANYTHING to do with her hair or temper. Age: 14 Family: Aunt and Uncle. Parents are deceased. Power: Freezing people in stone for 30 minutes. Previously went to: Coates Supports: Sam Song that describes them: 'Hell' by Disturbed Live Action Version: Hallee Hirsh Biography Merida's parents died in a car crash when she was only five years old. Her reluctant godparents were her aunt and uncle, who lived in Perdido beach. Merida went to school in Perdido, and got bullied quite badly due to her wild, red hair and snappy personality. Children tugged at her hair, called her names, tripped her and threw paper at her just to see her furious reaction. Her aunt and uncle told her to fix the problem herself. So, Merida did: she had been starting to learn how to use a bow and arrow at a after school club, and used her new skill to shoot an arrow in one of her bullies' foot. This got her sent to Coates. Merida kept her bow and arrow when she went to Coates, and used it to turn the tables. She became the new bully, usually aiming at the younger of weaker ones. She made herself a monster in order to scare people off, and in hope that no one would dare tease her again. When the FAYZ came up, Merida was one of the first to develope her power after the barrier popped up. As she was in Coates, she was one of the children who got cemented by Caine and his crew. Sam helped her and the others escape, and Merida swore that she would get revenge on Caine for doing what he did to her. Relationships ( Heh... ^^" ) Sam - She finds him far too calm. She knows that he doesn't trust her, and she doesn't really blame him. She would hate him if it weren't for the fact that she reeeeeally wants to get revenge on Caine and can't do so by herself. Caine - She wants to kill him. Painfully. Drake - Pretty damn scared of him. She can't defeat him, and she's most certainly not smart or composed enough to prevent him from getting under her skin. She does her best to just ignore him, in the fear that he'll bring back her times of being bullied and being able to do nothing about it. Rohin - Hates the kid. He's an ex-Coates student, and she dislikes how fearful he is. It does boost her ego, whenever he gets scared of her, though. Katerina - These two most CERTAINLY don't get along. Kevay - Merida finds the way Kevay makes it obvious that she hates her very infuriating. She isn't even certain what she did to cause Kevay to despise her, which irritates her the most. Brianna - Hates her, oh so very much. Merida hates it when Brianna pushes her around. Ariel - Finds her okay. ( O.O That's the first person she doesn't hate! 8D ) She's thankful for the new bow that Ariel gave her.